Un romántico desastre
by chicaotaku95
Summary: Este es un crossover de Coraje el perro cobarde y el extraño mundo de Jack, en el Coraje se vera obligado a visitar el mundo de Halloween para salvar a Muriel de los peligros en los que se encuentra una vez mas y con la ayuda de un amigo muy especial.


Ya había pasado un año desde que Jack había empezado a salir con Sally y para celebrarlo Jack había decidido preparar una velada inolvidable para ella, pero había un problema, no sabía cómo prepararla y fue entonces cuando Jack decidió preguntar a sus amigos de la ciudad de Halloween pero ninguno de ellos pudo ayudarle, Jack camino entre aquellos árboles en los que había estado hace un año, cuando encontró la puerta de la Navidad pero pensó que la Navidad y una velada romántica no tenían nada que ver por lo que esta vez Santa Atroz no podría ayudarle. Y entonces fue cuando lo notó había una nueva puerta, ésta tenia el dibujo de un remolino de viento, se pregunto qué podría haber tras ella, tal vez podría encontrar la respuesta a lo que buscaba y así entró en ella, siendo succionado por un agujero negro y entonces cayó sobre el suelo seco y café; por un momento se preguntó donde estaría, no había absolutamente nada en aquel lugar, fue entonces cuando empezó a olfatear algo maravilloso, era un olor dulce y agradable y así, sin darse cuenta siguió el aroma de aquel delicioso "_lo que fuera_". Logró llegar hasta una pequeña cabaña con un remolino que hacía "quiu, quiu", dentro de la cabaña se encontraba una ancianita regordeta que estaba cocinando algo mientras decía "espero que a Coraje le guste el pastel que le he preparado, es su favorito, solo tendré que esperar a que regrese con Justo para darle".

Fue entonces cuando Jack divisó que la mujer ponía varios utensilios sobre la pequeña mesa para dos personas, también ponía un florero con unas bellas flores vivas, la mujer tarareaba feliz. A Jack se le ocurrió que tal vez la mujer estaba feliz por que iba a celebrar algo con un hombre, y entonces exclamó:

-Esta mujer debe estar preparando una cena especial, de seguro que podrá ayudarme, además es gordita, pachoncita y esta llenita, recuerdo que Santa Atroz menciono que su mujer era una mujer viejita y gordita pero a pesar de ello preparaba cosas maravillosas y deliciosas, ¡será de gran ayuda!, de seguro a Sally le encantará-

Coraje había salido con Justo por unas cuantas cosas que Muriel necesitaba y como siempre Justo no dejaba de quejarse de la incompetencia de las personas y no dejaba de gritarle a Coraje "perro estúpido"

Más tarde, al finalizar sus compras y haber regresado a casa, Justo gritó:

-¡Muriel donde está mi cena, muero de hambre!- sin embargo no había respuesta de ella y volvió a repetir -¡Muriel!- y nada.

Coraje se adentró a la cocina, lugar donde Muriel pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, al notar que no estaba ahí, tuvo un mal presentimiento, que tal si los extraterrestres la habían secuestrado, o que tal que un muerto viviente la había raptado para devorarla, cada idea que se le ocurría a Coraje era peor cada vez. Se apresuró a ir con Justo y trató de advertir sobré el peligro, en el que tal vez se encontraba Muriel, pero su dueño sólo lo miro y dijo:

-Argh, perro estúpido- y lo pateó fuera de la casa- Si quieres hacer ¡ve afuera!- y cerró la puerta.

Coraje apresuradamente saco su teléfono y llamó al único que podría ayudarle a encontrar a Muriel. Y así en un par de minutos cayó una caja de un avión y de ella salió nada más y nada menos que Scooby-doo. Y así ambos perros iniciaron la búsqueda de Muriel, con el gran olfato de Scooby siguieron el rastro de ella hasta llegar a un gran árbol con una puerta con forma de calavera que era bastante aterradora, pero Coraje estaba decidido a encontrar a su dueña y le dijo a scooby con su voz perruna:

-Vamos-

Pero Scooby solo dijo- No, no quiero- y se sentó obstinadamente

Rápidamente coraje sacó una caja de Scooby galletas, sabía que scooby no podía resistirse a ellas y entonces le dijo:

-¿Las quieres?- a lo que Scooby solo asintió varias veces como si su vida dependiese de ello- Pues ve por ellas - arrojo la caja dentro de la puerta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ni si quiera una, Scooby saltó dentro de la puerta.

Coraje antes de entrar a la puerta dijo – Lo que hago por amor- y así fue absorbido por la misteriosa puerta.

Ahora los dos perros se encontraban en un mundo extraño y terrorífico, bajo los ojos fulminantes del anochecer y con cientos de fantasmas y monstruos desagradables y feos. Uno de ellos dijo –¡miren! ¿Pero qué es eso?- poco a poco los monstruos empezaron a rodear a los pobres perros, algunos de esos monstruos eran muy peludos, también habían brujas, vampiros y otras criaturas terroríficas para ambos perros que temblaban hasta que…

-¡Ahhhhhh!- gritaron los dos perros con ojos saltones y con sus hocicos que llegaban hasta el suelo. No pensaban quedarse ahí por siempre y salieron disparados a toda velocidad lejos del lugar.

Scooby había arrastrado consigo a Coraje y se escondieron en un lugar oscuro, entonces las luces se encendieron. Todo estaba adornado con juegos de apostar y de entre las sombras surgió un monstruo que parecía un saco lleno de bichos asquerosos era el Ugie Boogie. De nuevo los dos perros se asustaron pero esta vez no tenían forma de salir pues tres niños habían cerrado todas las salidas.

-No tienen por que asustarse pequeños, jijiji- rió malvadamente el personaje- Solo hay que jugar un pequeño juego y si ganan los dejaré ir, pero si no me ganan… ¡los devoraré a ambos buajajaja!

-¡Ahhhhhh!- exclamaron los dos perros y así dio inicio a un juego de cartas, la suerte de Coraje y de Scooby era increíblemente buena por lo que estaban a punto de ganar, hasta que el Ugie empezó a hacer trampa, ambos perros se dieron cuenta de ello, pero eran muy listos por lo que le hicieron trampa al Ugie y terminaron ganando la partida.

El Boogie solo grito -¡¿qué?! Pero ¿Cómo pudieron ganarme? son dos perros, de seguro hicieron trampa ¡se repite!-

Y Coraje sólo dijo –no sea mal perdedor, no, no, no- y mientras estaba distraído el Boogie Scooby le quitó las llaves de la salida y lograron escapar.

Su aventura había sido realmente aterradora para ambos pero aún no encontraban a Muriel así que retomaron su camino y finalmente fueron a parar a una torre. Los dos entraron en ella y escucharon algo terrible:

-¡No! Pero qué horror- eran los gritos de Muriel, ¡estaba en peligro!

Los dos perros corrieron hasta llegar a la habitación y fue cuando lo vieron.

Muriel estaba enseñándole a cocinar a la calavera, sin embargo, todo lo que hacía terminaba en un auténtico desastre. Para Muriel era horrible tener que ver eso y cada vez que Jack hacia algo como eso le daba un fuerte golpe con su rodillo.

-¡Jack!, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no dejes la comida en el horno por mucho tiempo?- dijo la anciana que parecía que ya estaba sacando humo de su cabeza.

-Lo siento pero es que no puedo evitarlo- fue lo que dijo mientras se rascaba su cráneo

-Muy bien intentemos una vez más- dijo Muriel ya un poco más calmada

Lo que había pasado era lo siguiente:

_Después de haber visto a la anciana_

_Jack arregló su traje un poco empolvado por la caída de hace un rato y se dirigió a la puerta verde. Se dispuso a tocar la puerta "tock, tock" y la ancianita salió._

_-Buen día señor, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- dijo la ancianita con un acento un poco extraño._

_-Buenos días señora, permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Jack Esqueleton, rey de Halloween y requiero de su ayuda- decía Jack mientras hacía una reverencia y actuaba de una manera muy cortés. _

_- Oh vaya, pero dígame, ¿en qué puede ayudarle una pobre ancianita como yo?- la ancianita estaba un poco confundida por ello._

_-Verá mi amable ancianita, necesito preparar una velada romántica, ya que es el aniversario…bueno desde que empecé a salir con Sally, mi novia y yo no sé como preparar una, pensé que tal vez usted podría ayudarme en ello- dijo Jack un poco avergonzado_

_La ancianita se había mostrado rápidamente emocionada y sin pensarlo aceptó y así fue como ella había terminado en Halloween._

- ¡Oh! Coraje, pero ¿qué haces por aquí?- tomó a Coraje entre sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo

Coraje se sentía aliviado de ver a su ama sana y salva

Entonces escucharon unos pasos que se aproximaban a la habitación, ¡era Sally!

-¿Jack?, ¡Jack ahí estas!- dijo la extraña monstrua que había entrado en la habitación- ¿pero qué es todo esto?-

- ¡Oh Sally! Lo siento, quería prepararte algo especial por cumplir un año desde que empezamos a salir pero todo resultó tan mal y yo no… se... argh… es que… Lo siento.- la pobre calavera estaba muy triste y decepcionada de si.

- Eso no es verdad Jack- interrumpió Muriel- has intentado hacer algo lindo para tu linda novia, y aunque no saliera como tu esperabas, lo que cuenta es la intención -

-Es verdad Jack, no necesito nada más que a ti- dijo Sally mientras tocaba el rostro esquelético de Jack y sus ojos brillaban como estrellas

Scooby y Coraje se conmovieron con la escena y en poco tiempo los dos prepararon una mesa con unas flores marchitadas, agua de alcantarilla y unas scooby galletas acompañadas de lo que había cocinado Jack. Así Jack y Sally tuvieron una velada maravillosa, bajo los rayos y truenos de la noche fantasmal; los dos tuvieron una velada inolvidable, no por los adornos, ni la cena, simplemente por el hecho de que estaban juntos. Coraje, Scooby y Muriel regresaron a casa y comieron ese delicioso pastel que había preparado Muriel.

**Notas del autor: **Bueno este es un crossover que realice hace algunos años para mi clase de literatura, así que más que nada espero que lo disfruten.


End file.
